Can i trust you?
by Roseslovelyred
Summary: Amu is going to get hurt by her boyfriend can she trust again can a certain cat help her? Amuto! Rated M for many reasons
1. Something is wrong here

**Rose: Hi I'm Rose**

**Ikuto: Rose is a new writer **

**Rose: yes so please read **

**Amu: Please read and review**

**Ikuto: I love all the readers *winks***

**Rose: Anyway I own nothing**

**Can I trust you**

**Chapter 1**

**Something's wrong here**

**Amu P.O.V**

I woke up with Rans' voice in my ear calling go go Amu , alright alright I'm up I groaned. I walked up to my closet put on my Seiyo uniform.

Yo a deep voice said.. I jumped I know that voice. I turned to see a navy blue haired boy sitting on my window I-Ikuto get out. I said

Aww Amu your embarrassed you haven't changed a bit in 5 years. It's true I'm 17 now I haven't seen Ikuto in 5 years.

Well except I see you have been drinking milk he said and stared at my chest and chuckled.

I better go to school see ya. I said I walked to school and saw Tadase waved at me I waved back and he walked up to me and grabbed my head and we walked to school all the while I blushed.

Meanwhile

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

I knew something was going to happen I don't how I know or what it was I just knew. So I followed Amu my pink strawberry to her school and to my surprise I saw her holding hands with kiddy king.

Were they dating? I thought. I still thought something was going to be wrong so I stayed close but out of sight so she didn't think I was a stalker I chuckled at the thought.

In any case I waited to see what will happen I just hope whatever it was it wouldn't hurt Amu which I was sure it would god I hoped I was wrong.

**Amu: What do you know that I don't?**

**Ikuto: Nothing Amu it's just a feeling**

**Rose: Read and Review please**


	2. Heartbreak

**Rose: Hi guys I am back with another chapter for you all**

**Ikuto: Yes! I can't wait **

**Amu: I get a date with Tadase yay!**

**Rose: um *looks at Ikuto* what should I do?**

**Ikuto: Amu don't get your hopes up ok?**

**Amu: Why? Is this about the feeling you had in the last chapter?**

**Ikuto: Yes. Well Rose can you continue? **

**Rose: Well I would like to thank the readers who reviewed last chapter thanks and started following this story hopefully I get more reviewers and more followers soon**

**Rose: I don't own anything **

**Amu & Ikuto: Please R&R**

**Chapter Two **

**Heartbreak**

**Amu's P.O.V**

I was sitting in class playing with my pencil tapping it on my desk. It has been almost two years since I started going out with Tadase i was extremely happy, we have our date tonight although I only saw him in the halls but he never was in the classes I have with him

On my way to the Royal Garden to find Tadase I knew he was there but I ran into Ikuto. I-ikuto?

Yes Amu it's me he chuckled.

I blushed he always teased me. So Ikuto any luck with finding your father? I asked.

Yes. He smiled

So where are you off to? He asked genuinely concerned about me.

Off to meet Tadase at the Royal Garden I said.

Oh do you need company? He asked.

No I said I will be fine. I smiled

I waved and walked off and when I got to the Royal Garden I saw him but he wasn't alone he was with a blonde so I hid behind the trees and watched.

Then he said to her and he shocked me saying I love you Sayako he said and kissed her. (A/N Sayako is a character I made up)

I couldn't take it anymore I appeared into his line of sight HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! I yelled as tears fell

Amu I can explain he said but I didn't want to want to listen to it. I ran he chased after me but I used Ran to Chara change to speed up but he didn't stop trying to catch up to me to try to explain.

**Ikuto P.O.V**

I saw Amu running with tears in her eyes and I thought oh no I had been right something did happen. I hated to see her cry, I wondered what Tadase could have done.

I jumped down and I was just about to reach out and hug her so it surprised me when she ran to me and staining my shirt with her tears because she was still sobbing not that I ever minded I loved her too much to mind.

Oh Ikuto she said sobbing

What is it Amu, what happened?

T-Tadase cheated on me she said so quietly that I almost didn't hear her and in the distance I saw Kiddy King run this way. I looked down at Amu and quickly transformed with Yoru and carried her in my arms.

I was so angry because of what he did to Amu he's lucky I had Amu to think about or I would've given into my rage.

My first job was to get Amu home so Kiddy King would have to wait.

**Rose: Well that's chapter Two hope you like it**

**Amu: *sobs in the corner***

**Ikuto: *hugs Amu* it's ok **

**Rose um Please R&R love you guys *runs to help Ikuto with Amu***


	3. I'll make you forget him

**Rose: Hey guys another chapter is coming your way :)**

**Ikuto: *sighs* it's not the end of the world Amu**

**Amu: I guess no one loves me**

**Ikuto: *mumbles under his breath*Baka I love you**

**Amu: what was that? I couldn't hear you**

**Ikuto: Nothing Amu *walks over to Rose* thanks for making this a Amuto story *winks at the readers***

**Rose: No problem **

**Amu: please R&R**

**Ikuto: Rose doesn't own anything**

**Rose: Title ****XxXAmulet AmutoXxX came up with it**

**Chapter 3**

**I'll make you forget him**

**Amu P.O.V**

I must fallen asleep but I don't remember going home then I saw who had taken me home it was Ikuto.

'Ikuto?" I whispered as I saw him asleep next to me. _Did he carry me home?_ I thought and blushed.

Oh now I remember I was running from Tadase and ran into Ikuto arms. _Wait why did I do that why his arms?_ I thought and shook my head furiously.

"Ikuto? I asked

"Hmm? He asked half asleep and look at the clock and saw that it was 2 A.M. in the morning "What is it Amu?" He asked.

"Did you take me home?" I asked he nodded and I blushed.

"Tadase hurt me I thought he loved me, am I just a fool that I loved him so much while he cheated on me Ikuto? I asked.

**Ikuto P.O.V**

"Tadase hurt me I thought he loved me, am I just a fool that I loved him so much while he cheated on me Ikuto?" Amu asked me

"No Amu never you are not a fool" I said to her and the fact that he made her feel that way made me resent him no, no I don't resent him despise is more like it.

"But'… she said

"No Amu no buts ok? You are beautiful and if Tadase can't see that he's an idiot and it's his lost ok? Not yours." I told her. I didn't know what came over me but I moved closer to her and placed a kiss lightly on her lips and a blush rose slowly to her face as if she never was kissed before.

"Has Tadase ever kissed you before?"

"He did but it never had any feeling in it" she admitted

_He really was a kid_ I thought and chuckled.

**Amu P.O.V**

I saw him chuckle and I admit it sounded so sexy. _Why was he able to make me feel like this? Does this mean I have feelings for him? No I can't I love Tadase or at least I still did._

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard him call my name in a worried tone. "Amu . Amu Are you ok?" He asked

"Huh" I said

"You were spacing out on me" He said.

"Oh I'm sorry I just was thinking" I said.

"Look if you're thinking of _Him_ Amu I swear I will you forget him he said and I was shocked."

**Ikuto P.O.V**

"Look if you're thinking of _Him_ Amu I swear I will you forget him" I said and I meant it I will make forget him he didn't deserve her and I would deal with him later.

**Rose: Well that is chapter 3 **

**Amu: *Stares at Ikuto in shock***

**Ikuto: Please stop staring at me Amu**

**Rose: Well everyone review**

**Rose: oh before I forget Do you think Aruto should come in and should I do a Tadase point of view? Let me know. Love you all**


	4. Choices

**Rose: Hey guys. Another chapter for you **

**Ikuto: Did you readers miss me? *winks***

**Amu: *laughs* No one did**

**Rose: Yes they did Ikuto**

**Ikuto: Yay**

**Amu: *Stares at Ikuto and blushes***

**Rose: *Laughs* Anyway I own nothing**

**Chapter 3**

**Choices**

**Ikuto P.O.V**

By the time Amu was asleep I went outside and it was time to find the idiot I went to his house bur he wasn't there but I was welcomed by his parents.

"Hello nice to see you again. I said I was hugged by both of them.

"Please come in" they said

I smiled "No thank you" I said politely "I just wanted to talk to Tadase" I said and smiled sweetly "Oh and when he comes home can you please not tell him I stopped by I want to surprise him" I said. Well it was true that I wanted to surprise him but not for the reason they thought.

"Oh ok" they laughed

I walked back to Amu's house to check on her and I saw Tadase with a girl and I didn't want to make a scene in front of her.

**Meanwhile**

**Tadase P.O.V**

I was walking with Sayako when I thought I saw the thieving cat. I need to talk to Amu and explain I thought as Sayako pulled me out of my thoughts "Tadase we need to talk about today you two timed on both me and that girl didn't you? She asked.

"What?" "No..I didn't"

I realized just how big of a mistake I made cheating on Amu I hope she would believe me and take me back.

**Amu P.O.V**

When I woke up Ikuto was beside me still and I thought it was time for a change so I headed to the bathroom and guess what? Well did you guess?... Yep, that's right I dyed my hair blue with green highlights. Cool right?

I walked Ikuto stare at me. "What is it? I like" I like a lot. He winked at me and I smiled

**Aruto P.O.V**

I came to surprise my son he and I spent time playing the violin together when he came to find me he would be happy to see me so I called him and after the second ring he picked up.

"Hello" he said.

"Hello my boy." I said and I could feel the smile on his face.

"Hi Pops." he said.

"I am not that old anyway look outside." I said.

**Rose: Sorry for** **the cliffhanger guys**

**Ikuto * Stares at Amu's hair***

**Amu: What?**

**Ikuto: Nothing**

**Rose: R&R Love you**


	5. Anger and Happiness part 1

**Rose: Hi I'm back sorry for the major late update I had major writers block.'s**

**Ikuto: *Tackles Rose* What took you so long?**

**Rose: *falls* S-sorry I had trouble thinking of ideas**

**Amu: Welcome back by the way I love my hair color, you are awesome Rose.**

**Rose: You're welcome Amu**

**Ikuto: *Stares at Amu and whispers to Rose* This is torture **

**Rose: I know sorry Ikuto just wait a little longer**

**Rose: Now on with the story I own nothing**

**Amu & Ikuto: R&R Love you!**

**Chapter 5**

**Anger and Happiness**

**Ikuto P.O.V**

My old man told me told me to look outside "I wonder what's up?" I said as I stood and flipped my phone shut before looking outside.

I looked outside and saw a violin case out of the corner of my eye, "Wait I KNOW that case oh hell he didn't did he?" I said as I ran outside _oh god it is him _"Hey Pops!" I smiled and hugged him.

"Hey what did I say about calling me Pops huh Pipsqueak?"

"Sorry and hey who are you calling Pipsqueak when we're the same height huh?" I laughed.

"Good point" He laughed, "So where's your sister?" he asked.

"Oh the Pop Diva? I said, 'she's at the studio." _She will kill me if she knew I called her that._

Oh he said and plopped himself on the couch and turned on the T.V. _I'm glad he's here. _

"Oh shit I forgot about her Dad I'll be back." I said running out the door. Yes, I made it a habit to check on her. Luckily she was asleep.

**The next day**

**Amu P.O.V**

I woke up with no sign of Ikuto and I was so used to seeing him in the morning I sighed I walk to the bathroom and water running and it stopped I was about to open when I heard the doorknob turn **(A/N oh yeah I bet you know where I am going Amuto fans ;D)** and the door opened my heart stopped for a second because it was Ikuto who stepped out with just a black towel wrapped around his waist and his hair was wet and dripping down his body.

"Oi Amu" he said I was stunned I shook my head but I just ended up staring again as a dark pink blush crept on my face.

"What Ikuto?" I said my face is still pink as he stepped to the to the side to let me into the bathroom I walked in once inside I shut the door and tried to slow my heart rate back down I mean I didn't expect to see him like that, water slowly dripping down his chest.

_No I can't be falling for him can I? Even with that body stop that. _I thought as my face went crimson.

**Ikuto P.O.V**

I stepped out of the way to let past me into the bathroom I heard the door close as I chuckled

"Oi Amu, are you ok" I asked through the door

"Yes I'm fine." She said

"Ok" I said as I dried off but left my hair to dry on its own and put on a silk black shirt and blue jeans. I went to the door to get Amu if she didn't get out she would be late for school.

"Oi Amu Are you done?" I asked.

"Coming" she said as she came out her face still a bit pink.

"Ready for school?" I asked "I'll walk you if you want?

"O-ok" She stuttered I chuckled she is so cute when she stuttered.

I walked her to school when I saw Kiddy King, _Was he waiting for her?_ I thought as I felt my anger spike

**Rose: Hope this makes up for my absence sorry for the cliffhanger **

**Amu & Ikuto: R&R**

**Rose: See you next week Love you!**


	6. AN will update soon i promise

**Can I trust you?**

**Author's Note for all my readers**

**Sorry guys for not updating this I've been busy and haven't had time. I will update soon I promise thanks for being patient I should be able to update today.**

**Love you all **

**Rose**


End file.
